1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage and, more particularly, to a data storage device and an operating method for processing a sequential read request.
2. Related Art
A data storage device stores data provided from an external device in response to a write request of the external device. Furthermore, the data storage device provides the external device with the stored data in response to a read request of the external device. The external device is an electronic device capable of processing data, and may include a computer, a digital camera, a cellular phone and the like. The data storage device may be embedded in the external device, and may be removable from the external device.
The data storage device may be prepared in the form of a Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) card, a Compact Flash (CF) card, a smart media card, a memory stick, various multimedia cards (MMC, eMMC, RS-MMC, and MMC-Micro), an Secure Digital card (SD, Mini-SD, and Micro-SD), a Universal Flash Storage (UFS), an Solid State Drive (SSD) and the like.
The data storage device may include a nonvolatile memory apparatus in order to store data. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may retain stored data without power. The nonvolatile memory apparatus may include a flash memory apparatus such as a NAND flash or a NOR flash, a Ferroelectrics Random Access Memory (FeRAM), a Phase-Change Random Access Memory (PCRAM), a Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM), a Resistive Random Access Memory (ReRAM), and the like.